


Height Limit

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people in the company assumed that Takatora had been born the way he looked now, stern and handsome, strong jawline and sharp cheekbones. That in itself was so ridiculous, Ryouma couldn't help but burst out laughing whenever he heard a semblance of something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Takatora and Ryouma were 5 years old.

Some people in the company assumed that Takatora had been born the way he looked now, stern and handsome, strong jawline and sharp cheekbones. That in itself was so ridiculous, Ryouma couldn't help but burst out laughing whenever he heard a semblance of something like that. 

 

Others thought that Takatora had been a child, once, but that he had always been mature above all others, an adult stuck inside a child's body. Ryouma supposed that he could believe that, since Takatora often gave off those vibes, but Ryouma knew so much better.

 

_"Takatora!" 5 year old Ryouma called, running after his friend. How he had become friends with Kureshima Takatora wasn't a mystery, but it was a boring story of family politics and high statuses that neither of the two children cared to deal with._

_Takatora turned around, eyes bright and cheeks chubby. He was adorable, even to the current Ryouma, whose mind was sharper than others, who was considered a genius in this time and age. "Yes, Ryouma?" He asked, all the innocence of a child radiating from him._

_"Dad says that we can go to the amusement park!" He cheered, waving two tickets in his friend's face, throwing his arms around his neck in glee. "And we're going now!"_

  
_"Now?" Takatora asked, eyes wide even as he was dragged along by his best friend. Sure, it was the weekend, and like a proper Kureshima, Takatora had already finished his homework - not that a 5 year old had a lot, but Takatora hated math with a passion - but still, it was too short a notice. It wasn't_ any  _notice at all._  


_"Yes, now!" Ryouma laughed._

_And so it was that Takatora found himself in a car, which had been called to by Ryouma - his family's chauffeurs were even more efficient than Takatora's own, and that was saying something - on their way to the amusement park. Ryouma, beside him, was babbling about what rides they were going to go on once they arrived, seemingly having forgotten that they were but 5 years old, and being 110cm probably didn't allow them to go onto most of the rides._

_"Let's go onto that one!" Ryouma pointed the moment they entered the park, grinning widely. His fringe, which he had started to grow out in order to accentuate that one lock of white, bounced in his face as he jumped up and down on the spot, hand holding onto Takatora's. He blew it out of the way impatiently, running and taking his less enthusiastic friend with him._

_They made their way into the queue, and it was only then that Takatora saw which ride that Ryouma wanted them to go on - the largest roller coaster in the entire park, complete with two loop-de-loops and 3 intensely steep drops. "Ryouma," He started, slowly, not wanting to disappoint his friend, "You do know that we won't be able to make it onto the ride."_

_His friend, as though not understanding what that meant, turned to frown at him, "What do you mean?"_

_Really, Ryouma was so difficult to handle at times. Takatora pointed to the height limit, which read 110cm, and then gestured to himself, a slight pout on his face. "I'm not 110cm yet."  He himself really wanted to take the ride, too._

_"No matter!" Ryouma grinned, "I know how to let us onto the ride."_

  
_Takatora had no idea how Ryouma was going to do that, but he figured that since this was_ Ryouma _, he'd be able to figure something out._  


_They eventually got to the front of the line, and the attendant took one look at them, then held her hand out for the both of them to stand in front of the height bar. Ryouma cleared it, and he grinned widely, happily, quickly hopping away and waiting for Takatora._

_"Ah," The lady said, slightly apologetic. "You don't clear the height limit, I'm afraid."_

_Takatora's eyes widened in panic. He wanted to go onto the ride, he wanted to take it so badly. Ryouma frowned, then tugged on Takatora's hand. "He's only a little short of it, surely you can make an exception this time."_

_The lady shook her head, although she herself looked slightly hesitant to stop Takatora from boarding the ride. "He doesn't clear-"_

_"The minimum height for this ride is 110cm, isn't it?" Ryouma asked, and the lady nodded hesitantly. "But that's only a precaution taken by the park. Going by the maximum speed and the width of the handlebars that this ride has, Takatora would be able to take this ride, since the precaution allows for a 2cm difference. Technically, if we were to calculate-"_

  
_"Ryouma, you don't have to overwhelm the attendant," Takatora murmured, looking down. He knew that he was slightly shorter than Ryouma was, but to be unable to go onto a ride with his friend when he so desperately wanted to... He wouldn't cry, he told himself. He was_ Kureshima Takatora  _and no Kureshimas cried, especially not in public. He was an adult, he was grown up, he couldn't-_  


_Ryouma was suddenly tugging on his hand, his eyes flaring. This lady had made Takatora tear up, and his friend looked so upset, he wanted to hit something. The lady opened her mouth again at the look on Takatora's face, then sighed again, and moved to knee level again, placing a gentle hand on Takatora's head._

_"Hey," She whispered, "I'll let you go on, this time, okay?" She smiled, placing a finger to her lips in the universal sign for 'secret'. "But you can't let anyone know."_

_At this, Takatora and Ryouma brightened up, and they grinned at each other, nodding furiously at the attendant as they rushed towards her, hugging her legs and laughing, 'thank you's spilling from their mouth as they ran to the ride and sat themselves at the front row._

_"Have fun!" She called, waving to them as she started the ride. They both gave her a thumbs up, legs kicking as they held hands even as the roller coaster started up. Ryouma was bursting with excitement, Takatora slightly apprehensive, but still looking as though he was having the time of his life._

Ryouma sat back in his seat, eyes opening as he finished reliving one of his favourite childhood memories. He smirked to himself, then turned on the webcam attached to his laptop, pressing a few keys to call Takatora's office.

 

"What is it, Ryouma?" Takatora's voice came in through the speakers.

 

"Hey Takatora, how would you feel about going to the amusement park, this weekend?"


End file.
